1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small form-factor pluggable (SFP) modules, and more particularly to means for firmly and securely packing such modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays SFP transceivers are being more and more widely used for bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. An SFP transceiver receives electrically encoded data signals, converts them into optical signals, and transmits the optical signals over the optical data link. The SFP transceiver also receives optically encoded data signals, converts them into electrical signals, and transmits the electrical signals onto the electrical interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,096 discloses an SFP transceiver module. The SFP module is encased in an enclosure which comprises first and second covers made of electrically conductive material. Each first and second cover has a generally planar main wall parallel to and spaced from a printed circuit board (PCB) of the module. Each major wall extends between and at least partially covers insulative housings of a module plug and a receptacle located at respective opposite ends of the PCB. Each first and second cover also has a pair of opposite sidewalls orthogonal to the main wall and adjacent respective opposite edges of the PCB. The sidewalls of the first and second covers have complementary engaging structures, so that the first and second covers can be placed over opposite faces of the PCB and clasped together to encase the PCB. Each of the sidewalls is also formed with a respective ledge which is parallel to and open toward a respective main wall. Two latch members are also provided. Each latch member cooperates with a respective pair of sidewalls adjacent a respective edge of the PCB. Each latch member has a bifurcated portion adapted to engage a respective opposed ledge on each sidewall of the respective pair of sidewalls, to prevent separation of the first and second covers. Unfortunately, engagement between the first and second covers is not firm. The first and second covers are liable to be dislodged.
Thus, it is desired to provide improved packing means for an SFP transceiver module which prevents dislodgement of covers of the module.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide firm and secure packing means for an SFP module.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides means to firmly pack an SFP module. The means comprises an upper cover and a lower cover. The upper cover comprises an upper plate, two sidewalls integrally depending from the upper plate, and a bottom plate formed between front portions of the sidewalls. The lower cover has a main panel. A pair of flanges extends from opposite longitudinal sides of the main panel respectively. Two elbow-shaped locking tabs integrally depend from respective opposite bottom edges of the sidewalls of the upper cover. A pair of symmetric elbow-shaped cutouts is respectively defined in opposite sides of a front portion of the lower cover, for extension of the elbow-shaped locking tabs of the upper cover therethrough.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: